Moro's Child
by Lake Desire
Summary: The forest of Moro, the wolf goddess, is invaded by the human parents of San. The story of Moro's kindness towards an abandoned infant from the wolf god's POV. Rated R for graphic violence and language.
1. Birth

Moro's Child 

**For Mike**   
November 2nd 1984 - June 12th 2001 

When I came into this world eons ago, wolves were the respected guardians of the forests. The primitive tribes of humans looked to us for protection and guidance. Times were peaceful, at least between human and wolf. 

Times have changed. 

I grew to loath the selfish creatures, weak in both mind and body. They once worshiped me out of respect but that soon grew to fear. The humans eventually forgot how they once lived in hand with nature as their civilization advanced to accommodate new technologies. They raped the land, stripping her of her vegetation and robbing the soil of its life. I drove those vile creatures from my land. Many trespassers met death by my jaws. 

Well over a decade ago, a moment for one as old as I, something happened that changed the way I look at humans. To me, they were a plague upon the earth. The world's survival depended on their annihilation. But several years ago I realized that perhaps it was wrong to say every single human was evil. There had been rogue wolves who'd betrayed their pack. Perhaps, with an educated upbringing, in turn there was such a thing as a "good" human.


	2. Life

"Mother, there is something you should see," whispered Yuna, nuzzling my snout to awaken me. She was my eldest daughter still living with me, fifteen years older than my infant puppies. Although not nearly full grown, she was old enough to venture off on her own. I'd had scores of children over the centuries, each in turn left me to wander or join a pack of their own. Most were dead now, hunted to death by humans and their new iron weapons.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, rising. My suckling pups fell away and whimpered, angry their milk source had been cut off.  
  
"While hunting, I came across a large group of humans parading through the forest. There were many warriors among them, protecting a man of importance. A king, perhaps?"  
  
I stared hard at my daughter. She still had much growing up to do. She was only a third my size, but I was the largest and oldest of the remaining wolf immortals. She was agile enough to escape any threat, but lacked the strength needed to have her way with unruly men determined to kill her. Humans paid a high price for wolf hide.  
  
"Watch your little brothers," I ordered and sprinted out of our den. Yuna followed me to the doorway, squinting in the sunlight.  
  
"Mother, wait," she called. I ignored her. I was not going to allow her to accompany me.  
  
The humans were not difficult to find. I caught scent of them south of my den, trekking through a bed carved by a river that had shrunken into a trickling stream in the summer heat. I crouched on a ledge above the bank, observing.  
  
Two score soldiers, armed to the teeth in flimsy leather tunics and various spears, swords, and bows, marched on foot. A plump over-dressed man rode on horseback in the center of the marching warriors, like Yuna said, obviously someone of importance. He hovered protectively near a young woman whose belly was swollen with pregnancy and that carried a bundled-up child. His mate and babe were along for the ride.  
  
Leading the caravan was a big man who carried an air of authority. He perched upon a massive black stallion. He must have been a military general of sorts. To his left sat a young woman riding as men do rather that side strattle in a feminine fashion. She was hardly more than a girl, really. Her posture was rigid with arrogance, her face clad in a hard cocked gaze. She was fascinating. So young but so confident, as if she knew something I wasn't privileged to be a part of. Perhaps it had something to do with the skinny metal shaft by her side. It was foreign to me but instincts warned of a weapon.  
  
"Eboshi, don't look so confident, girl. The wolf was just a youngster. You do not wish to encounter the mother."  
  
"Relax, old man," she stroked the weapon affectionately. "My new rifle can handle anything. Now, if only I could find a way to modify the design to make the bullet fly truer..."  
  
What the woman, Eboshi, spoke of was nonsense to me. I'd seen enough. These humans had been invading my forest long enough.  
  
I was on them in a flash, blood stained teeth bared. I pounced on the nearest warrior, clamping down on his fragile torso. As his insides sprayed onto my muzzle, I threw my head back and sent him flying. My hind feet met the chest of a man cowardily enough to try to take me from behind. He flew back into his comrades. Blood oozed as he impaled himself on someone's drawn sword. These fools stood no chance. It was a massacre. I relished in it.  
  
"Surround the king!" the general ordered. "Archers, don't just stand there! Fire! The rest of you, use your shields and get the hell back from that monster!"  
  
Monster? Hah.  
  
I raged. Arrows rained upon me, tiny pinpricks against my thick hide. I leapt onto another warrior, feeling his body crush beneath my paws as I sank my teeth into the warm, inviting flesh of another. The king cowardly back away, surrounded by his men ready to die for him. He clutched his wife and babe, both howling with fear. The king yelled threats of punishment worse than death for any who failed to protect him.  
  
Coward.  
  
The general rode, exposed in the open, shouting orders. Something wasn't right. A good leader knows his troops will fall apart like the beheaded serpent. Where was the female, Eboshi? Unlikely hiding in cowardliness she must have some sort of plan. Logically I knew I should be causcous but I was so full of aggression I truly believed to be immune to whatever the humans had in store for me.  
  
I bounded over a horse, fallen from a stray arrow. I charged madly at the general. His mount saw me and bucked, sending the man flying to the ground as it bolted away  
  
I had him. The general was mine.  
  
I saw a flash of fire come from the bank, followed almost instantly by thunder. Something slammed hard into my side, knocking me to the ground. I looked up to see Eboshi grinning madly before she disappeared into the flora. The general scrambled to the safety of the human shield around the king. Puzzled, I turned to see what had struck me.  
  
"Yuna!" I howled, seeing my daughter struggling to stand before me, fur soaked with her own blood. "What are you doing here? I had that bastard!"  
  
The rebellious adolescent glared at me with defiant eyes. "I was protecting you."  
  
Never mind her, I would see to Yuna later. I raised my head to glare at the remaining cluster of people as I stalked towards them.  
  
"You mortals dare trespass on scared land! Suffer the wrath of Moro, Goddess of Wolves!" I threw back my head and howled a long, fierce cry. The men clutched their heads, trying to drown out the sound that bore into their very souls. They scatted like ants, scrambling into the foliage, leaving the king unprotected. He'd lost his beast in the chaos. The fat man clutched his mate and babe as a shield in front of him. I pounced, landing in front of the hysterical adults and wailing infant. I lowered my head to meet their faces and snorted, saliva raining down upon them.  
  
"Please spare us!" the woman cried.  
  
"Great wolf Goddess, accept our child as a sacrifice. The Princess Mononoke is yours in return for our lives."  
  
I froze with surprise. I would gladly die for my puppies! It was inconceivable to put my life before that of my offspring.  
  
The woman cast down the screaming child at my feet before turning to flee into the woods with her male.  
  
I was so appalled I didn't bother to follow the cowards. I paused to gather my surroundings. Around me lay fifteen dead men. The apes would take care of anyone still alive. A drizzle started and a steam of blood stained the small creek. Among the bodies lay Yuna. I was at her side in a moment. Red oozed from a gaping hole in her chest. She had taken the blow from that damned Eboshi's strange weapon in place of me, I realized.  
  
"Child, why are you so foolish?" I asked softly. She turned and gazed up at me.  
  
"I'm sorry, Moro, I couldn't let you die. You're too important to the forest... to the wolves. You're a good mother to all of us," she gasped her last breath. Yuna's eyes misted over as death took her from me. I howled with anger. I would rip apart the bitch who slew my daughter with that strange weapon of hers. If only I had taken the time to hear Yuna's warnings back at the den. I am strong. Had I been wounded, I could have pleaded for the forest spirit to heal me. I spent an hour wallowing in pity. Pity for myself, pity for Yuna, pity for my pups. And, for the baby girl whose parents had abandoned her.  
  
I was aroused from my thoughts by the wailing of the babe. I rose and nudged the bundle with my snout. The wave of pity swept me once again. Infants were innocent. Evil and greed developed with age. Now this baby, who'd never done a wrong in her short life, would die from my interference if I turned my back on her. How could I consider myself above the humans if I abandoned the child as they had?  
  
My mind was set. I cupped my mouth gently around the babe's blanket, forming a sling. Being the size of my current pups, she was so burden.  
  
I carried the child back to my den where I found my boys waiting eagerly for milk. I suckled the human child alongside my children.  
  
"This is your new sister, San," I cooed softly, although the pups were too young to understand. I called the child San, meaning "three," because she became the third pup in my litter. I smiled warmly and promptly sank into a deep, exhausted sleep.  



	3. Death

Although I'd lost a daughter that day, I had also gained one. In the years to follow, San grew into an amazing girl. She was as much a wolf as any of us once you looked beyond her physical limitations. Despite her frail body, she proved to be an intelligent and skilled fighters.  
  
Over fifteen years have past since the day I found San. I am dying now. My spirit is leaving my body and will soon join that of the dead Night Walker. I finally took my revenge on that damned Lady Eboshi. Although I may never know if my mark was fatal, I am certain she will never fire one of her fucking rifles again.  
  
It won't be long until my soul frees itself from this battered body. I recall the life I led, perhaps I was wrong to use violence to deal with the human plague. But it is too late for regrets now.  
  
I can rest in peace knowing San is in the hands of Ashitaka. The cursed man who came riding in on his strange elk loved my daughter more than her parents ever had. His unwillingness to side with neither the forest gods nor Lady Eboshi's Iron Town caused me to question him, but in the end his neutrality will save us all from each other. Through admiring Ashitaka and the pride in my free willed I find the strength to withstand becoming a demon. I am grateful to Ashitaka, and daughter. Mononoke-hime, the forest princess. 


End file.
